My Broken Heart
by Kotori Yui
Summary: Co-Written fic: Part 1 of the fic! - Why does my heart hurt whenever I see you? Why do I love you so much? Who is she? Can't you see… I can't take it anymore? Why did I... let myself go?


**Römi~chan: Hellow~~, dear readers :3**

**Yui~chan: Hi everybody =D**

**Römi~chan: Here we are, RomiDi and Kotori Yui, bringing to you a new super awesome story!**

**Yui~chan: And angsty TT^TT**

**Römi~chan: Yes! This time we made an incursion into drama and angst…! It's so sa~~d for our poor characters TT_TT**

**Yui~chan: Yeah… characters… angst… tsk, because of our charac~~ters and angst we even fought with each other **¬¬

**Römi~chan: xO Yui-chan~~ you don't have to tell that to our readers! u/u But because of that, our love is stronger now *sighs* Excuse me, dear readers ^_^ *gives them her back to deep chuu her cute little lovely talented uke***

***clears her throat and regains her composure* As I was saying, that is why I loved this story! Even with all the sadness!**

**Yui~chan: X/_/x *that stupid seme ~_~* Anyway, Ringo suffers so much T^T poor Rin~chan and I love him so much… Oh but then he was SO f*cking hot *Q* I hope you can share the same opinion ^-^ **

**Römi~chan: What about Hyuuga-sensei? u_u he gets hurt too! You're just taking the uke's side… **¬¬** Well, we should just shut up and let you, beautiful people, read our fic x3  
What do you think Yui-chan?**

**Yui~chan: Of course, this time you have a point x3 Then please read and enjoy sweeties! We hope you can like this 1****st**** part of the fic, yes because the 2****nd**** part (as usual haha) it will be published on Romi~chan's (RomiDi) account. But I will let you know ;D**

**Römi~chan & Yui~chan: Enjoy and chuu***

* * *

**My Broken Heart**

* * *

Ringo~sensei had some free time before his next class so he decided to walk outside, in one of the huge gardens of the school. The green plants and trees, joined with the pleasant birdsongs were really relaxing.

-_The perfect place to take some rest. - _The pink haired man thought smiling softly. After a few more steps he sat in one of the wooden benches and closed his light blue eyes, ready to enjoy the soft and fresh breeze. It didn't seem so yet Ringo worked really hard every day. However, because of his cheerful personality and feminine appearance, he was always judged by people. Everyone wanted him to do more than he really could or wanted to. Nevertheless there existed someone who had never judged him for what he really was. That person had never asked him to do more than what he really could. Ringo was accepted by that person; and being accepted in such a way made him feel happy. Strangely and pleasantly happy.

-Ryuuya… - His lips muttered softly, even so each one of the letters of Hyuuga's name made his heart pound faster. So fast it hurt. He couldn't breathe. Hyuuga's name consumed all his being. However, it wasn't a hurtful sensation because he knew that feeling. Tsukimiya Ringo was completely in love with Hyuuga Ryuuya. He hadn't always felt that way toward the other man; they had been friends for a long time already, however he had started to look at him in a very different way lately. He didn't know for how much time exactly, he only knew those warm feelings inside him, whenever they were together, whenever he saw Hyuuga's gentle smile, whenever the older man uttered his name slowly… Everything about Hyuuga Ryuuya was special, warm… unique to him. Every single action and gesture about that man could make him tremble with passion; make him feel butterflies in his stomach and shivers all over his body. Even a simple glance from Hyuuga was enough to make him feel his heart deeply connected with his friend's.

-AAAAAAHH! Ringo, you're an idiot! - He said to himself as he rose from the bench already ready to return inside the school's building.

* * *

That same afternoon Ringo-sensei was walking hurriedly through the hallways of Saotome Academy.

_-I have to grade all these homework for tomorrow! How could I forget? -_ Ringo thought passing the school entrance. He stopped and went back on his steps. Yes, he was right... It was Ryuu-kun standing there, in the middle of the hall. He smiled warmly to himself seeing his most loved person. However he wasn't alone. He appeared to be having a heated conversation with someone Ringo wasn't able to see. He moved a little to the side to have a better angle, and there was a beautiful black haired teen girl talking to Ryuuya; very close to him. Ringo frowned and tilted his head, trying to hear their talk yet all he could perceive was convulsed whispers.

_-Who could that be? A friend who came to visit him? A relative? Maybe a cousin… - _The pink haired man thought trying to find an excuse to such a view. However all of a sudden the orange haired man grabbed the girl tight by the wrist, causing her to gasp, and approached their faces to murmur some more, to which the girl responded with a hasty… kiss.

In that fraction of a second Ringo Tsukimiya felt as if the entire world had collapsed over him. An unbearable stabbing pain in the chest was leaving him out of breath. The tears crowded in his eyes and he could not see… not hear… not feel anything anymore. Without even noticing, all of the sheets in his arms fell on the floor, and not sure where, he fled away. He just wanted to disappear from that place. He wanted to forget that kiss. He already knew that his love was unrequited, however he didn't expect destiny to play this crude joke on him. Breathless… he felt breathless. He was suffocating with his own angst stuck in his throat. He had entered through the first door he found, shut it, and hugged his knees with his back leaning against it.

-How could this be?- He muttered to himself. He knew very well Ryuuya didn't belong to him; yet he couldn't stand the idea of his dear belonging to someone else. He just… couldn't. It was so painful. His heart was so tight.

With one hand he covered his eyes, digging his nails into his face. With the other he grasped his yellow sweater tightly. The pain in his chest, in his soul was tearing him apart. He thought for a second his sobbing could be heard across the entire school. However he couldn't care less. His most precious person had been taken from him. Even if painfully, it had never been his.

-Ringo?- Ryuuya's voice called him from outside. The pink haired man gasped looking up. "No!" he freaked out. He stood up on his feet and got away from the door.

-I found this sheets spread on the floor. I guess they're yours… -The orange haired man got no answer- Ringo? I'm going in. - The so called man rapidly clean the tears that dampened his face while the door opened slowly and the handsome man entered, seeing the anguish all over his friend's visage; his baby blue eyes colored in red, his expression completely changed.

-What's going on, Ringo?- Hyuuga asked full of concern. The longhaired guy looked away avoiding all eye contact, yet at the same time exposing the swollen scratches on the side of his face.

-God… What did you do, you idiot?- Ryuuya asked caressing carefully the injury. Still Ringo wasn't able to utter a coherent response.

-Did someone hurt you? – The smaller man sobbed once more_. "You! And you don't even know."_ -Who did this to you? Nevermind, I don't even need to know the reason, I'll just kill whoever hurt you like this! - Hyuuga said surrounding the other one's shoulder with his right arm and stroking the pink hair softly with the left one.

Ringo clanged to the taller man's shirt with both hands and buried his face into the manly chest.

"_Don't say that kind of things now. Not you…"_ He thought gathering all the courage left in his body and risked to ask the most feared question:

- Who was that?-

-Mmh?-

- The girl… who was she? – The pink haired man repeated with a very reedy voice.

-Oh the girl was...- Ryuuya tried to answer him, nevertheless Ringo stopped him.

-No, forget... I don't care! - He said in a trembling voice. He was sad enough already, his heart had felt too much pain in just a few minutes and he didn't want to suffer even more with Ryuuya's answer. It hurt when the person you love the most is in love with someone else and the only thing you can do is smile to avoid worrying that person.

-Eh? Why? She's just...-

-I don't care... I don't care...- Ringo shook his head as he repeated over and over again the same words. Suddenly, he faced the tall man and repeated determined -I don't care, Ryuuya-.

The orange-haired man widened his blue eyes and asked: -Why are you acting like this?-

The pink haired man hesitated. He felt his words stuck in his throat; he wanted to speak them up but they didn't come out.

-Ringo? - Hyuuga called softly the other's name.

-I just... It's not my business; it's your own life but... but...- He was hurting himself with his own words and thoughts. What a stupid thing to do. However, what could he do? Hyuuga had the right to have a girlfriend. Damn it, he had the right to be happy. Wasn't that what Ringo always wanted when the man he loved appeared in front of him?

-Yet, I want him closer... Much closer to me- Ringo muttered.

-Eh, did you say something? - Ryuuya asked. Ringo looked at him in the eyes; his light blue orbs consuming Hyuuga's deep blue ones. The tall man couldn't understand all the intense feelings he was receiving from his friend's piercing eyes, although he could feel them deeply inside him, boiling throughout his body. On the other hand the pink haired man had a reason for looking at Hyuuga in such an intense way. He loved the man so much that he couldn't restrain himself anymore. He wanted Ryuuya. He wanted to feel him in every possible way.

-I'm… sorry, Ryuuya. - Ringo apologized yet the taller man couldn't understand why. Although it didn't take him too much time to realize the reason for the sudden apology. The pink haired man grasped his dark blue tie and pulled it down harshly, kissing his lips hungrily. His warm tongue didn't take too much to invade Ryuuya's mouth and passionately torture the man.

Those actions happened so suddenly that it took the taller man a couple of seconds to react. When he realized what was going on, he took Ringo gently by the shoulders and moved him away from his own body. Ryuuya couldn't tell if he was angry, disgusted, astonished, embarrassed, or everything at once… But it was Ringo after all, so he couldn't be hard on the boy. He was his most precious friend, plus he knew very well how difficult life had been for the younger man.

-Wow, wow… what are you doing, Ringo? - Hyuuga asked patiently, trying to calm the situation down.

However no matter how Ryuuya tried to keep the smaller man away, his desire, his love was too intense and deep for him to stop. Ringo grabbed him by the white collar of his shirt and pushed him to the floor roughly, hurting the taller man; yet he didn't care. All he wanted was to feel his longtime friend closer than ever, and for that Ringo had to move fast otherwise everything would be in vain. While the older man was recovering from the slight pain, Ringo sat on top of him to block his moves and unfastened his dark blue tie quickly tying it around his two firm wrists. The man realized Ringo's plans and tried to move his legs to get rid of the younger body on top of him, however the pink haired man was faster than his friend. The colorful kerchief Ringo usually used in his head was already on his hands that were quickly moved to Hyuuga's ankles to be strongly tied there. Hyuuga tried to move faster and this way push Ringo away, however the pink haired man was strong. He didn't expect this; he knew him for so long and yet he had never seen this side of his friend.

-I'm stronger than you thought, am I not Ryuu~kun? - Ringo asked breathing heavily due to his last fast moves.

-Damn it, Ringo! Get off me! - Hyuuga shouted, losing his patience. He tried with all his strength to loosen the firm knot; still, all he gained was to tighten it even more, as much as many confusing thoughts were knotting up inside his head. -Why are you doing something like this? Stop joking around, it's not funny! - He pushed the man on top of him with his tangled arms, but he couldn't move him away; Ringo was so much stronger than he seemed.

Ringo grinned bitterly and leaned his mouth to Ryuuya's, intensely looking at his firm tempting pink lips. Although he knew very well that what he was doing was wrong, he wanted the orange haired man so much… with all his heart; his soul.

-Ooh~ I think this is a very fun game, Ryuu~kun. - The pink haired man said with an intense lustful gaze in his light blue eyes while looking at his friend's lips.

-No… Oh, no! Get off my face! - The man in the bottom started to panic realizing his friend's intensions. He kept squirming and struggling with his body frantically, but there was no escaping from the pink haired man. - You, fucking faggot, LET ME GO! - He threw an imprecise punch to Ringo's face, frustrated and anguished.

The pink haired man quickly touched his bruised cheek with his trembling fingertips. He was shocked, not for that punch in his face but for Ryuuya's words. It hurt him so much knowing what the person he loved above all, thought about him. Until now he always believed that Ryuuya accepted him as he was, however he was completely wrong. But he didn't care, that didn't matter right then nor anymore. He had come so far with his actions… He would continue. For once he would have what he wanted; even if it wasn't what he wanted the most. Because right then he knew Ryuuya's heart would never belong to him.

- Fucking faggot, huh? Very well Ryuu~kun, I will show you what a faggot can do.- Ringo said removing his long pink wig from his head and threw it away. He then brought his face closer to Ryuuya's one more time and whispered in his ear -You will enjoy this fucking faggot's body so much, that you will not be able to fuck a pussy anymore. - Saying this, the pink haired man took off his long yellow sweater also throwing it away. Then he slid his left hand on Ryuuya's body until he reached the place he yearned for.

- Do you know that you can fuck asses too? Oh wait… Of course you know, probably you already fucked that girl's ass before. Am I right, Ryuu~kun? Then tell me, does it felt good? Did you like to feel your cock sliding in and out that girl's ass? But do you know, Ryuu~kun, I can make you feel even better. The double. Do you believe me? - Ringo asked lustfully, with a bitter smirk in his lips.

- Do… not… touch me! - Hyuuga threatened, clenching his teeth. Fucking a dude? There was no way that some macho men like Hyuuga Ryuuya would enjoy a male body. Nevertheless, even if he didn't want to accept it, Ringo's indecent words caused some effect over him.

-I will not touch you Ryuu~kun, I will please you. I will make you beg for more from me with that fucking hot voice of yours. I can't wait to see you… to feel you horny, moaning and panting in pleasure with my actions. Do you know that your voice can drive me crazy? I already touched myself remembering your sexy voice.- Ringo whispered in Ryuuya's ear once again as he unbuttoned the older man's pants and pulled them a little bit down, adding: -I will tell… no, I will show you exactly how I relieved my body. I lay on my bed, took off my leggings and moved my right hand inside of my boxers just like this…- Explaining all that Ringo slipped his hand inside Ryuuya's boxers, holding the man's member, and doing that he muttered a soft moan.

However he quickly recovered continuing: - Then with my thumb I pressed hard my tip and moved my finger around and around… let me show you…- The pink haired man pressed hard on Ryuuya's tip moving then his finger around and around, sliding it in soft gentle movements. He couldn't believe he was touching Ryuuya's body in such an arousing way. He wanted to moan yet he had to restrain himself.

On the other hand, the enslaved man had already stopped fighting with his body, but his mind was still trying to repress all the suggestive scenes that Ringo's words were embedding in his head. He had never thought, or remotely wanted to think about his friend or any other guy in such a way. However, the images that were being described down to the last detail with this obscene tone and the bold hands masturbating him were too much to resist... and so his body started to give in. A tell-tale groan escaped his lips, enraging him even more. Ringo laughed playfully and sadistically at the little prize he earned from Ryuuya's mouth. He continued, even more audacious than before.

- Do you know Ryuu~kun, at this point I was panting and whimpering already; with your fucking hot voice echoing in my head vibrating throughout my whole body. It felt so good to me that I had to start moving my hand up and down slowly. Oh and do you know what I was doing with my other hand? I was playing with my nipples… I really enjoy touching them while relieving myself. I like to squeeze them with my fingertips and massage them gently. It feels so good… I can show you if you want to and even if you don't, I will do it." Ringo said with a slow intense voice, looking intensely the older man in the eyes.

"_I can't enjoy this!"_ He thought desperate. His faltering voice warned Ringo once more: - Cut this shit now… or I'll never forgive you.-

Ringo ignored Ryuuya's words and began then moving his hand slowly… very slowly inside his boxers, trying to awake more his desire. Then Ringo moved his free hand to one of his own small pink nipples and began to squeeze it with two of his fingertips. Doing that his sinful mouth emitted a small sound of pleasure, as his light blue eyes were quickly closed to absorb the good sensations of his fingers. His hand inside Ryuuya's boxers never stopped moving. Ringo even increased his moves over the man's cock.

- L-Look at me ~mmnh~ attentively, Ryuu~kun, lo-look how am I enjoying just ~mm~ t-touching my nipples. - The pink haired man said with a bitter smile on his lips yet at the same time an intense look full of lust in his half opened eyes. However, he suddenly stopped touching himself and grabbed Ryuuya's tied hands moving them to his own erection, letting the orange haired man feel how aroused he was.

- Aah~~ c-can you feel how you turn me on? I'm only touching you, but it feels so good… You're so hot – he bit his lower lip before teasing his prey a little bit more - and I think you're feeling something already Ryuu~kun… look, you're a little bit bigger.-

- Don't ignore me, damn it! - The orange haired man said, removing his hands rapidly from that depraved place, staring incredulously into the eyes fixed on him. It was Hyuuga now who disregarded the other man's words, despite the fact that they were true. He was getting turned on. It was so frustrating not being able to get away from Ringo. It was so distressing to feel so violated. Most of all, it was too embarrassing to get excited in this situation. He didn't know what else to do. Defeated, he let himself fall backwards, hitting the floor with his back once again. - I… don't want this…- he murmured very softly, while his eyes stared emptily to the ceiling, already prepared to accept whatever his no-longer-friend wanted to do with him.

"_I don't want this" _

Although they had been soft Ringo could hear those words very well. They had reached his heart so painfully that he wanted to give up of all his efforts until now and cry. However he wouldn't. He would continue because there existed no way back for him anymore.

- I think you're ready enough now, Ryuu~kun. - Ringo said removing his hand from Ryuuya's boxers. He then rose from the older man's body and took off his black leggings plus his yellow short boxers, exposing to Ryuuya's sight his awakened erection. Then he took his left hand, the one that had been slowly caressing his friend's member, to his own mouth introducing two of his fingers there; slowly liking and sucking them. Once he removed them from his mouth, he placed in all fours on top of Ryuuya's body, facing him and said - I'll try to be fast getting ready for you, since I want to feel you inside of me so~much…- Saying that, Ringo introduced his two lubricated fingers inside his tight entrance; moaning and whimpering softly with the invasion, showing the erotic expression in his face to Hyuuga. He took a deep breath and began then preparing himself, scissoring his fingers; first slowly then faster and harder. His hips already moving on their own, trying to catch more of his own action. His moans grew louder and more uncontrolled than before, He was already feeling his body heat increasing so much, his desire growing so strong that he removed his two fingers and looked lustfully at the astonished older man under him.

- Né, Ry-Ryuu~kun... I will make you enjoy my body so much, that you will never forget it. - Saying that, the pink haired man pushed Ryuuya's black boxers down, and grabbed his now completely horny member, dragging out a low growl from the man lying on the floor.

Ryuuya just looked away, diverting his mind from what was already inevitable, even though he couldn't dissuade his body from taking pleasure in Ringo's. Other thoughts were revolving inside his head. _"How can he do this? How can he enjoy this? I'm a man too, this is just sick. This isn't happening… This… isn't… happening…"_ However his oblivious thoughts were interrupted by a delightful and irresistible feeling around his cock.

Languidly Ringo was engulfing Ryuuya's hot erection inside of him, whimpering and meowing with the thick sensation sliding deeper and deeper into him. It was hurting him a little, yet he didn't care. He was feeling the man he always loved; he always yearned for inside of him.

Ryuuya's legs agitated in pleasure and in slight pain. He wasn't able to restrain the dim moan that broke free from his throat. The man was fighting with all his might to ignore the rapturous feeling of his length slipping with such difficulty inside the tight ass.

Ringo continued slowly and slowly engulfing Hyuuga deeper inside him and once he felt that thick member deep down his ass he intensely groaned, his body wildly shaking with the sudden feeling of intense pleasure; tightening the man and absorbing all the fierce shivers that ran throughout his body.

- Aanh~ R-Ryuu~kun y-you feel so good inside of me. You're so~nnh~hot and big~- Ringo moaned, a lustful glow in his light blue eyes. Hyuuga just moaned in response to Ringo's words, hating to feel so warm and snug.

- W-Why don't you~nnh~say something? - The pink haired man asked grinning softly. Although the orange haired man didn't utter a single word and remained with his eyes shut tight, obviously trying to ignore him. Ringo looked at him sadly for a few seconds; however, he quickly recovered and began slowly moving his hips up and down.

- Aaa~s-say som-something~Aaah -

Hyuuga whispered a soft "No" first, which was soon followed by many others, while he shook his head and covered his face with the tangle of his arms.

Ringo continued absorbing and releasing the man inside him, however Ryuuya's gesture made him feel upset with himself. He clenched his teeth and stopped his slow movements over the older man's erection. He leaned then all his body on Ryuuya's and licked his fingers one by one while whispering: - It's useless to resist Ryuu~kun, you're deep down inside of me… You're really big and hot. Don't try to deny this, you're feeling it. - The pink haired man bit one of his fingers and then sucked softly on his skin.

Unexpectedly, Ryuuya took his hands away from the provocative mouth. Ringo shut his eyes waiting for another strike, instead the manly arms surrounded his neck pulling the four lips together savagely; the older man attacked deliriously the other's mouth with his own tongue over and over, already out of his mind. Ringo couldn't believe in what was happening. He couldn't believe that his sinful mouth was being kissed so eagerly by Ryuuya's. However he didn't want to think, instead he let his mind absorb all those good feelings he was receiving through the older man's tongue. He quickly corresponded to the kiss pushing his tongue inside Ryuuya's mouth, desperately; hungrily trying to consume the orange haired man's desire. The tempest of lust was only interrupted by Ryuuya to murmur: - Move.-

Breathless and still dizzy by the previous deep kiss the pink haired man began to move his hips up and down slowly, then faster; frantically absorbing and tightening the older man inside of him, moaning and whimpering in every single pleasurable thrust.

- Aaaah~ R-Ryuu~kun i-it f~aaah~feels so g-good… - Ringo said moaning and panting in lust and pleasure.

- Shut up - Hyuuga ordered huskily. He didn't want to hear Ringo's oscillating voice. It was difficult enough putting up with the young man pleasing himself with his body. He just wanted to pretend this was someone else, because craving for the pink-haired man was not something he would allow to himself. - Just shut up and move. - The command was followed by a graceless thrust of his hips, done with some difficulty.

- Aahn~Ryuu~kun m-more ~nnh~ dee~per… f-faster…- Ringo intensely groaned panting.

-I... told you... to shut... the fuck… UP!- Hyuuga shouted, while incresing the speed and the violence of his thrust, squezing Ringo's neck with his tied arms against his chest.

- Aayah~ w-wait R-Ryuu~… kun y-you're ~aanh~ it… hurts…- Ringo moaned in pain with every single harsh thrust by the orange haired man. This wasn't what he wanted; he wanted to feel Ryuuya, yes, but not like this. He already knew that the man would never give him his heart; however he couldn't help but feeling a little hopeful after that deep kiss. _"That's just an illusion Ringo. He doesn't love you, he… hates you with all his heart."_ The pink haired man thought as a few warm drops of salty water began to roll down all over his face. His moans and whimpers of pain increasing more and more, while the man he loved the most thrust deeply and harshly inside him; mercilessly.

Hyuuga got more and more worked up with each plaint; but it was not desire he was feeling anymore; it was anger and hatred. He hated Ringo for forcing him. He hated himself for hurting his long time friend. He hated the consuming will to get back at the pitiable boy whose only fault was to love him too much.

- Is this what you wanted? - he asked mockingly. - You wanted me to enjoy you, right? - As the words came out, he felt the warm of blood drops down his length. - Be sure I'll never…- another rough push; -…forget…- one more impetuous attack; -…this!-; the last thrust poured a wave of contemptible orgasm into the sodomized man on top of him. He held the other's body tight while his climax lasted, and then released the asphyxiating grip from Ringo's neck.

- Nnnh~ y-you're… wrong Ryuu… ya… I … I only…- Ringo finally said as countless and painful tears fell from his light blue eyes; he quickly hid them with his arms. He didn't want to show them to Hyuuga; although the man had already seen them. -I… love you, Ryuuya! I just love you so much…- Ringo confessed nervously, sobbing so deeply and full of anguish and pain that it was hard to breathe, much more to talk.

For the first time, the smaller man lowered his guard, giving Hyuuga the chance to finally get Ringo off him. He pushed him aside roughly, banging him against the door. That fucking door he should have never traversed. Still panting and with his eyes full of rage, a rage he didn't know how much longer he could contain, he spitted: - Get out of my sight… and my life… -

The younger man didn't look at Hyuuga anymore; he didn't want to see all that strong rage toward him. He had suffered enough; but it was his fault. He was the real culprit of the end of their friendship. A long and good friendship had ended today only because he couldn't restrain his strong love anymore. He quickly yet carefully dressed up again, even with all the pain he was feeling, and opened the door ready to leave behind his friendship with Hyuuga Ryuuya. However before let the door close, he said - I'm sorry for being in love with you, Ryu… Hyuuga. - The door of the room was closed quietly as if everything inside that room had been a mere nightmare.


End file.
